


Dare To Move

by TheSquiglet



Category: Big Time Rush (TV)
Genre: But still enjoyed writing it!, F/M, It shows, This is a complete work, this was written in 2014
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 18:19:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12415434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSquiglet/pseuds/TheSquiglet
Summary: Switchfoot's 'Dare You to Move' - James and Katie are both off sick from school when Kendall decides to text him about the crush he knows his friend has on his younger sister and dares him to take that first step for Katie.





	Dare To Move

James grunted as Kendall pulled the covers off him as a means to get him out of bed with no such luck. James had not been feeling great at all for the past two days with stomach ache and now even Logan started to agree this wasn't good, the brunet never got this ill. From across the hallway James heard the sound of gasping for air, crying then someone being led back to their room by Mrs Knight. Carlos had now entered trying to scare one of his best friends into waking him up however when he saw James groaning and clutching his head he thought better of it. James felt the worst headache come on, he didn't know how he got this or why he deserved this but he really wanted it to stop. Hopefully it would by the end of today.

* * *

James P.O.V

"James?, I'm going to the store for a bit. I've told the school and look after Katie, she really isn't doing great at the moment" He nodded before watching the TV again acknowledging the fact he and Katie were home alone together. He had always had a small crush on Katie but chose to ignore it in favour of Kendall…after all he was her older brother and woe betide anyone who asked to go out with her. I sometimes thought she felt the same but I never really do know. Katie is one smart person who knows how to hide anything and that included her feelings.

_Between who you are and who could be –_ I remember once when we were back in Minnesota we had this great hockey game, just a small practise for the match the next day and Katie had come to watch when a blonde girl walked up and firmly asked me out, I almost said yes but one look at Katie's face said otherwise.

I didn't say yes but asked her what was wrong; she muttered under her breath that this girl had not been saying anything nice about the other three boys. I understood perfectly. I love the guys and if you date me than you need to understand I am there for them always even if it seems like I never am. I did that last week thinking about it.

Katie had been talking to me as I watched another dark haired, tan girl walk past me looking her up and down. I turned back and Katie had started to walk off on me, I ran trying to catch up with her and it seemed like such a surprise to her. When I asked why she walked off, she declared that I wasn't the same James to her anymore, she'd lost me. She told me that I could be so much more than I am now. I felt like such a failure to her and I agreed so I started to become a better version of myself. For her.

_Between how it is and how it should be…_

* * *

Normal P.O.V

Soon James felt a buzz come from his top pockets, it was his phone going off and Kendall had texted him. After he read it, he half felt the need to be ill and scream with happiness;

_James. I know about the massive crush you have on Katie. I've always known. While I can't say I'm particularly thrilled, I'm glad it happens to be you, ask her out. Katie likes you just the same. I need to get her to stop mumbling your name in her sleep. Just once dare to move._

After stuffing his phone back in his pocket grinning, he felt a pair of eyes richer than chocolate resting on his and sighed.

_Everybody's watching you now, everybody waits for you now. What happens next?_

He patted the seat next to him on the couch waiting for her to sit down properly which she did in a manner of seconds resting her head on his shoulder and him putting an arm around her.

"You'll get sick for real James"

"Already feel it, I appear to be feeling better now though and my headache is gone"

"Can I ask a question?" She then hummed a little as I ran my fingers through her long locks while I beamed because she had entered the room and was talking to me. My chest somehow got tighter when she said this.

"Sure you can Katie, never feel like you can't"

"How do you stand me? Kendall has an obligation to but not you three. I can be so annoying and needy and mean. Why do you all stay? Why do you stay for me James?"

_I dare you to move, I dare you to move_

"Katie, never ever say that again. Kendall adores you, he loves to explain you to everyone. He practically gushes when he talks about you. Logan, Carlos and I? We feel the exact same way, you're their sister as well as anyone else can tell and Kendall doesn't mind that. We all love your smarts, your management, your pranks. Everything, you keep us grounded and alive. I bet they'd say the same thing. You are beautiful Kathyrn Knight and we love you more than anything"

"James, I….wait, I'm not your sister?" James frowned thinking about how to answer her before coming a conclusion as Katie tried to figure out what he meant. Katie was head over heals in love for him, ever since she turned 9 and he sang at her birthday party for her. She loved his friendship with the guys, his gentleness to her sometimes fighting and the fact he was so overprotective of her more so than her actual big brother.

He finally turned to face her wiping a stray tear off her face before tipping her head up with his thumb to look into eyes he got lost in every time.

"Katie. I really, really like you. More than a friend, more than a sister and I have never mentioned this out loud but I kinda got a thing for you. I want to ask you out on a date on the weekend, hopefully you'll be feeling better by then. Please Katie, I have never looked at another person the way I look at you, you bring out the best in me"

Katie never answered properly for words were not coming to the surface so instead moved closer bringing her lips up to his connecting slightly. Both smiled into it for it said everything it needed to for the two, it was sweet and full of love. Breaking apart they leaned onto other's foreheads smiling.

"You will be ill now" Katie almost stammered.

"Worth it" He muttered before kissing her again.

* * *

By the time the other three and Mrs Knight got back the pair had fallen asleep on the couch wrapped in each other's embrace. James held Katie in place so as not to fall off onto the floor. It also seemed that both seemed to be feeling much better now than they had earlier. Mrs Knight mused that love really can fix any ailment as Kendall spat out his drink coughing to this. In her sleep as James held her tighter she smiled knowing she felt safe and secure in his arms. Almost everyone went to their own rooms apart from Kendall who watched the scene with admiration, fear and joy.

He tried to be mad with his friend but couldn't see a reason to be, who else better than to look after Katie than a member who already he treated like a brother. He knew that he would always catch Katie from falling even if it meant falling himself in the process.

He glanced back down at the text he sent four hours ago then saved it, he'd treasure that forever and show it to their kids, somehow Kendall knew this was going to last forever and had to accept it. He then took a picture of them smiling now facing each other in their sleep and took a picture saving that too not just for him but for them to have…..he knew they would want their own copy and have it framed. There was nothing he didn't know about those two.

James as Kendall left to go sort out his homework before bed laughed a little, he knew what the younger boy had been thinking and thanked everything he didn't break them apart or tear him limb from limb, he knew there would be a big talk tomorrow with him but right now he just wanted tonight to last a while longer. He pecked Katie's cheek with affection then started to hum a familiar song, the song that Kendall knew would bring James into action, the song that brought them together, the song that they would save for that special day. He had never been so thankful or blessed to have the Knights in his family.

_I dare you to move, I dare you to lift yourself up off the floor, I dare you to move like today never happened, today never happened before…_


End file.
